Discovery 2
The Land Rover Discovery is an off road-focused mid-size luxury SUV, from the British car maker Land Rover. There have been four generations of the vehicle, the first of which was introduced in 1989. The current Discovery 4 is marketed in North America as the LR4. The Series II Discovery debuted in autumn 1998 and in the US in 1999. Land Rover promoted that the Discovery Series II had been modified with 720 'differences'. The interior and exterior was re-worked to be less utilitarian, but it was still similar to the Series I. Every body panel was new except the rear door outer skin. The rear body was extended to improve load space but at the expense of added rear overhang, which adversely impacted off-road ability. Changes to the diesel engined models saw the 2,495 cc Td5 (in-line direct-injected straight-five engineintroduced, in line with the updated Defender models. This electronically-managed engine was smoother, producing more usable torque at lower revs than its 300Tdi predecessor. The Td5 engine is often mistakenly attributed to BMW; it was derived from the Rover L-series passenger car engine and further developed by Land Rover. The 3,948 cc V8 petrol version from the Discovery 1 was replaced with the Range Rover P38 Thor 4.0-litre Rover-derived V8. There was no actual increase in capacity over the previous 3.9-litre engine. Although the basic design of the engine was similar, it was actually quite different internally: It used a different crankshaft, had larger bearing journals with cross bolted caps, different con rods, and different pistons. The blocks were machined differently, in order to accept extra sensors for the Gems and Bosch (Thor) injection system and to allow the extra stroke of the 4.6 crankshaft. For the 2003 and 2004 model year Discovery II they changed to the 4.6-litre V8 (though the 4.0 continued as the only V8 option offered in the UK). ACE (Active Cornering Enhancement, an electronically controlled hydraulic anti-roll bar system) was fitted to some versions, which reduced cornering roll. Self-levelling air springs were fitted to some models and European type-approval for seven-seat vehicles was only given to air-sprung examples. The locking centre differential was still fitted until early 2001, although the linkage to operate it was not attached, as Land Rover believed that the traction controland newly developed Hill Descent Control would render it redundant. The actual locking mechanism was removed in early 2001, before being fully reinstated (with linkage) with the face-lifted 2004 model. Whilst the traction control system worked very effectively, it did not offer the same level of control and smooth operation as the vehicles fitted with the differential lock. Customer demand saw the diff lock controls fully reinstated as a cost option only (standard on top of range HSE/SE vehicles) on UK/Irish models, and aftermarket kits are offered by several vendors for those vehicles which were produced with the lock, but not the linkage. The U.S. version was available in three trim levels: S, SE and HSE, the SE and HSE having a 7 seat option, SE7 and HSE7. The "face-lift" models are easily identified by new "pocketed" headlamps (which matched the Range Rover and face-lifted Freelander models) as well as redesigned turn and brake lamps on the rear of the vehicle. The turn signals were moved from the bumper to the high side fixtures. The earlier Series II models could in turn be easily distinguished from the original Discovery by the position of those stop light fixtures above the window-line (earlier models had them below), and by the replacement of paddle door handles with the current sort. The Series II also differs slightly in dimensions. A small number of Discovery II Commercial models were produced by Land Rover Special Vehicles, this time based on the five-door bodyshell but with the windows rendered opaque to give van-like appearance and security. Normal vehicles were exported to Republic of Ireland, where the rear side windows were smashed and rear seats were destroyed in the presence of a Revenue official, to offer a model that avoided the Vehicle Registration Tax (saving approximately 40%). The Commercials came with rear self-levelling suspension as standard. In the final production run of the Discovery II, only two models were offered for sale in the UK market, the 'base' Pursuit, which still retained a high level of equipment as standard, and the top specification Landmark, which offered an all-leather interior, twin sunroofs, Active Cornering Enhancement, six-disc CD player, and a heated windscreen. The final vehicles left the production lines in late May 2004 to make way for the all new Discovery 3 (LR3) models. See Also: Discovery (Land Rover), Discovery 3 (Land Rover), Discovery 4 (Land Rover), Discovery Sport (Land Rover), Freelander (Land Rover), Freelander 2 (Land Rover) Category:Land Rover Discovery Category:Land Rover